


The best coffee

by VaLee_Skitles



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine disfruta el café de Taiga, Hay algo de angst, M/M, más parejas mencionadas, nada grave
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaLee_Skitles/pseuds/VaLee_Skitles
Summary: Él no era un amante del café, pero podría decir con seguridad que el mejor café era preparado por el pelirrojo de la cafetería que frecuentaba... Pero también podía decir con seguridad que el café no era la única razón por la que él iba cada vez que podía a esa cafetería.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga





	1. Expresso

Abrí mis ojos un poco, tratando de acostumbrar mi vista, sentía que había dormido años, mi cuerpo era pesado y mis ojos no querían abrirse del todo, di un gran bostezo al momento que me sentaba en la cama con pocas ganas. Suspiré resignado, y cuando mi vista pareció mejorar miré a mi alrededor inspeccionando la habitación en la que me encontraba, esta era algo pequeña, pero estaba muy ordenada y bien decorada. Fije mi vista en la persona a mi lado, era una chica de cabello verde y corto, estaba dormida por lo que no lograba verla bien, pero parecía linda, no creía poder recordarla correctamente.

Bostecé otra vez, restándole importancia y me levanté, sintiendo el frío recorrerme, le di otra mirada a la habitación, esta vez buscando mi ropa, cuando la encontré me la puse con algo de lentitud y torpeza, por culpa del sueño. Cuando ya estaba listo salí de la habitación y me dirigí al baño, el que encontré exitosamente, el departamento era pequeño, así que no tuve que buscar mucho, era la única otra puerta que había y que no era la salida. 

Me miré en el espejo, mi pelo estaba algo desordenado, pero no era un desastre completo, abrí la llave dejando correr un poco el agua, para luego poner mis manos debajo del chorro, estaba fría por lo que una mueca de disgusto se formó en mi rostro, pero sin pensarlo mucho más moje mi cara logrando despertar un poco más, mi cabeza dolía y estaba seguro que mi aliento apestaba, vi el cepillo que creía era de la chica, bueno, ya habíamos tenido sexo, ¿qué mal podía hacer?

Con suerte no tuve que hacer mucho esfuerzo para salir, el lugar estaba desbloqueado, me retiré del complejo notando que afuera estaba frío y había algo de viento, que hacía el clima algo molesto para caminar. Chasquee la lengua, no sabía en dónde me encontraba, además mi celular estaba apagado, por lo que no tenía nada que me indicará la hora, aunque parecía que era muy temprano, ya que apenas y había un poco de luz. 

Metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi abrigo tratando de buscar calor, agradecía haber salido abrigado de casa o en este momento estaría muriendo a causa del frío, aún no era capaz de ubicarme completamente, por suerte no tenía nada importante que hacer, así que llegar a casa ahora no era una emergencia, pero sí estaba cansado y con dolor de cabeza, quería llegar rápidamente para seguir durmiendo.

Pasó alrededor de una hora, cuando me resigné a seguir caminando hasta casa, al parecer no estaba nada cerca de ella, intenté mirar a mi alrededor otra vez, pero no encontraba nada que me ayudara a ubicarme. 

Sin darme cuenta llegué a una pequeña plaza, estaba algo cansado, por lo que me dirigí a una banca que había ahí, iba a sentarme, pero algo en la calle de enfrente llamó mi atención, era un local, parecía ser un café. Sin pensarlo más me dirigí hasta allá, un café realmente no me haría mal, estaba muriendo de sueño, y ni decir de la resaca que tenía.

Entré, recibiendo el agradable calor que irradiaba y miré dándome cuenta de que solo habían 3 personas, todas sentadas en una mesa cerca de la ventana. No les preste más atención y me dirigí a la caja, ya que se veía vacío como para que hubiera gente atendiendo, debía ser bastante temprano. Al llegar una chica bajita de cabello castaño me atendió, era linda, seguramente si estuviera completamente centrado o en un mejor estado le hubiera coqueteado un poco, pero en este momento solo tenía ganas de tomar algo para que se me pasara la resaca, de hecho mi cabeza ya comenzaba a doler demasiado otra vez, y el frío no ayudaba para nada.

Al terminar de pedir las cosas y pagarle, tuve que esperar alrededor de unos ocho minutos más hasta que la chica trajo todo, había comprado también algunos sándwiches, ya que moría de hambre. Tomé las cosas que me entregaba, despidiéndome y caminé hasta la salida. En ese momento venía entrando otra persona, hubiese chocado conmigo, si no fuera porque retrocedí a tiempo, era un chico pelirrojo, esté se veía algo apurado y venía jadeando, pensé que quizás había estado corriendo o haciendo ejercicios, ya que llevaba unas zapatillas deportivas, y Aomine tenía que reconocer que eran su modelo favorito.

—Jefa, siento la demora tuve un pequeño problema—pasó a mi lado ignorándome totalmente, la chica solo dijo unas cuantas palabras, las cuales no escuché.

El hecho que me haya ignorado me molestó un poco, casi tira todas mis cosas, debía agradecer que fuera tan ágil, pero ni siquiera me dirigió una mirada. Iba a reclamarle cuando vi cómo este abría la puerta que se encontraba al lado de los baños y se encerró ahí, suponía que para cambiar su ropa. 

Sentí una mirada sobre mí, miré a mi alrededor, encontrándome con la mirada de la chica castaña, está parecía algo confundida, bufé algo molesto y salí de ahí, tomando un sorbo de mi café, estaba bueno, pero había probado mejores. Seguí caminando, hasta que noté que estaba cerca de mi casa, que en verdad era un departamento, al parecer no estaba tan lejos, podría apostar a que si hubiese estado en mejor estado no me hubiese demorado más de una hora caminando, quise golpearme por no haberme dado cuenta antes.

Al llegar a la puerta del departamento, busqué las llaves, por un momento pensé que las había perdido, pero estas estaban en el bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones. Suspiré aliviado, tomándolas y abriendo la puerta, estaba demasiado cansado, el café no había ayudado mucho. Ingresé, notando que todo estaba desordenado pero le reste importancia, cerrando la puerta con llave otra vez, para luego dirigirme a mi habitación, esta estaba igual o más desordenada que el resto de la casa.

—Mierda...—gruñí, no tenía ganas de ordenar mi cama ahora, pero esta se encontraba repleta de cosas sobre ella.

Me saqué la ropa, solo quedando con mi polera y mi ropa interior, tomé las cosas que estaban encima y las tiré al suelo, sin mucha delicadeza, levanté las frazadas, acostándome entre ellas. Suspiré, agradecía haber cambiado las sábanas antes de salir, así por lo menos cuando despertara tendría una cosa menos que hacer, también quizás volvería al café, después de todo quedaba cerca, y la chica castaña era linda, podría ir a coquetear con ella, dí un bostezo y una lágrima se formó en mi ojo.

Cerré los ojos, cayendo dormido casi al instante.


	2. Café Helado.

  
  
Caminaba por las calles llenas de gente, a diferencia de la madrugada, hacía algo de calor y el día estaba soleado, por lo que era perfecto para salir a hacer algunas compras o simplemente pasear, lo que yo estaba haciendo. Me dirigía al café que había visitado esta mañana que, si no recordaba mal, solo me quedaban unas dos cuadras más, al menos podía recordarlo, mi cabeza aún dolía un poco y el sol, aunque no en su punto máximo hacía que mis ojos ardieran, menos mal había llevado unos lentes.

Solté un bostezo, no hace mucho que había despertado, me había dado una ducha fría también, pero a pesar de eso aún no estaba por completo despierto. Suspiré metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón y apresurando el paso, ya que el calor empezaba a notarse y sentía como mi migraña aumentaba. Iba mirando a mi alrededor con algo de pereza, hasta que a solo unos metros de mí noté la cafetería de esta mañana, una pequeña sonrisa se escapó de mis labios.

Ya afuera de la cafetería, miré para adentro por las ventanas frontales, pero no se veía mucho por lo que me resigné y entré, haciendo sonar una pequeña campanilla, creía recordar que no la había notado antes. En el lugar solo había unas cuantas personas sentadas cerca de la ventana, y ahora que me fijaba solo había chicas. Una pequeña sonrisa ladina se formó en mi cara, y sin más caminé hasta una de las muchas mesas que quedaban disponibles, elegí una que estaba en frente de todas esas chicas, y que también estaba cerca de la ventana, por lo que me quedé a ver a la gente que pasaba por ahí. Algunas parejas, padres con sus hijos, también una que otra persona sola, hablando por teléfono, o atrapados en su mundo, realmente era un buen día para salir.

Suspiré, había pasado un rato, pero nadie venía a atenderme, por lo que me iba a levantar para ir a pedir algo, pero en ese mismo instante un chico pelirrojo se dirigía a mí, ahora más cerca noté que era el pelirrojo de esta mañana, quien traía en su mano una pequeña libreta y un delantal con el nombre de la cafetería. Me quedé mirándolo con una expresión aburrida y esperando hasta que llegó a mi mesa.

—Bienvenido, ¿qué es lo que desea? —habló, entregándome una carta, con las cosas que se ofrecían, le di una rápida mirada a esta y pedí.

—Un café helado—dije sin pensarlo mucho, cerrando la carta y se la entregué al pelirrojo, el chico solo hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue.

Esperé unos minutos, en los que saqué mi móvil, mirando algunos mensajes, los cuales eran en su mayoría de Satsuki preguntando si había llegado bien, respondí de manera cortante y sin invitación a que preguntara por algo. Levanté la vista, algunas de las chicas sentadas en la otra mesa me miraban curiosas y una de ellas me dio una sonrisa coqueta cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, le sonreí de vuelta, pero no me acerqué para hablarle.

Sentí unos pasos acercándose, por lo que miré, era el pelirrojo que caminaba hacia mí, traía el café en una pequeña bandeja y venía con una pequeña sonrisa, que delataba que había estado riendo.

—Que lo disfrute—dijo, dejando el café con sumo cuidado en la mesa y sonriendo ahora de manera más notoria.

_«Bonita sonrisa»_

Asentí levemente, y le devolví una pequeña sonrisa, él sin más se marchó, al parecer las chicas lo habían llamado, ahora entendía qué hacían tantas chicas ahí, no era de extrañar con un mesero así. Dirigí la vista a mi café y tomé la pequeña cuchara que se encontraba a un lado del vaso, y la acerqué para sacar un poco de crema y helado, en verdad estaba buena. Tomé la pajilla acercando mi boca a ella y dando un pequeño sorbo al café, dejé que el sabor inundara por completo mi boca, no era un fanático del café, pero tenía que admitir que este era el mejor que había probado hasta ahora, sonreí y seguí tomando mientras degustaba completamente aquel sabor.

Ya había terminado el café, y en verdad había estado tentado a pedir otro, las chicas ya se habían ido y hace un rato había entrado la castaña de esta mañana, que ahora que lo notaba era linda, pero no era de mi gusto, para nada, cuando divisé lo que buscaba hice una seña y el pelirrojo se acercó a mí, sonriendo aún.

—¿Cuánto será? —El chico me respondió y yo le entregué el dinero.

Este lo recibió y tomó las cosas que tenía sobre la mesa, despidiéndose y desapareciendo del lugar, suponía que a la cocina del lugar.

Solo un par de minutos después me levanté de la mesa para caminar hasta la salida, iba a abrir la puerta y salir de ahí pero justo el pelirrojo apareció cerca del mostrador, se estaba secando las manos con una pequeña toalla y venía riendo. Me quedé mirándolo fijamente, algo en él me llamaba la atención, me había pasado igual que antes y me había quedado mirándolo más tiempo del necesario, y él pareció notarlo, devolviéndome una mirada curiosa y me hacía una señal de despedida con la mano... Al menos había sido amable para echarme, ¿no?

No me tomé más tiempo y salí de ahí, ya fuera me fijé que el calor había descendido y había menos gente que antes, ¿cuánto tiempo había estado dentro de aquel lugar? Bastante al parecer. Metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta y comencé a caminar rápido, fruncí el ceño y chasqueé la lengua, normalmente no me interesaba salir con chicos, muy pocos llamaban mi atención y después de lo que había pasado con él...

Negué con la cabeza, no era momento de pensar en eso, de hecho, nunca era momento para pensar en eso, mi ceño estaba fruncido considerablemente. Estaba molesto, acordarme de todo eso siempre me dejaba un mal sabor de boca, suspiré, tratando de calmarme, ya estaba llegando a mi departamento.

Entré al gran edificio, saludando coquetamente a la recepcionista de turno, a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa divertida y coqueta también. Caminé hasta el ascensor, apretando todos los botones, por suerte no demoró mucho y subí, no había nadie aparte de mí. Apreté el botón hasta el sexto piso, que era donde estaba mi departamento. La música del ascensor sonaba bajita, pero era molesta ¿quién había creído que sería relajador escuchar eso...? Seguramente solo un viejo de ochenta y siete años que había vivido tres guerras mundiales.

El ascensor paró, abriendo sus puertas y dejándome salir de ahí, caminé hasta mi puerta mientras sacaba las llaves de mi bolsillo. Cuando estuve justo en frente de mi departamento tomé una de las llaves e intenté meterla, pero no era la correcta, refunfuñé por lo bajo algo frustrado, aún no me acostumbraba a esto, tomé otra llave, esta vez sí era la correcta, sonreí en victoria y entré, cerrando la puerta tras de mí, miré a mi alrededor, todo seguía desordenado, bufé y sin pensarlo mucho más empecé a ordenar, no es que me gustara, pero tampoco podía dejar así el lugar y sería peor si a Satsuki se le ocurría venir de visita, ni siquiera me daría tiempo a ordenar ya que ella contaba con una copia de llaves de mi departamento.

Luego de unas horas tenía listo el living, el baño, la cocina y gran parte de mi habitación, eso era un logro para mí. Debía sacar sábanas limpias, lamentablemente no había lavado recientemente y no tenía un nuevo conjunto a mano... Aunque si no recordaba mal tenía uno nuevo que Satsuki me había regalado para el nuevo departamento, debía estar sobre el ropero. Bien, eso sería un problema, cuando estuve buscando un lugar donde vivir entre mis exigencias estaba que este tuviera techos altos, y así fue como terminé viviendo en un departamento hecho para una persona como Atsushi, por lo tanto, los muebles eran casi igual de altos.

Con resignación caminé hasta el comedor agarrando una silla y llevándola a mi habitación, la puse frente al ropero y me subí con cuidado, aun así, me faltaban unos cuantos centímetros, pero alcancé el borde, de lo que esperaba fuera el conjunto de sábanas y tiré del borde, botando unas cuantas cosas más al suelo, y algo que cayó en mi cara haciéndome caer de la silla, por suerte no caí demasiado fuerte.

_Me levanté para mirar qué era lo que había caído encima de mi cara, y bien, era una pelota de básquet..._


	3. Long Black.

  
Terminé de doblar la última ropa y colocarla en el armario, di un pequeño bostezo, para luego comenzar a caminar hacia la cocina, aún me sentía cansado, pero no podía pasar todas mis vacaciones durmiendo y saliendo de fiesta, citando las palabras de Satsuki, llegué a la cocina, la cual ahora estaba limpia y ordenada, eso era un logro, a pesar de que no lo ocupaba con frecuencia está siempre estaba sucia.

En verdad no sabía que comer, abrí el refrigerador, pero no había nada, miré la hora para ver si quizás podría salir a comprar algo, pero eran las casi las una de la madrugada. Bufé y me dirigí a mi habitación otra vez, esta noche no comería, entré fijando mi vista en mi cama limpia y ordenada. Sin mucho que hacer me tiré en la cama, tomando mi móvil que se encontraba tirado en la mesa de noche, abrí los mensajes, notando que habían más de Satsuki y algunos otros de compañeros de trabajo y chicas a las que no conocía, o no recordaba conocer. Respondí algunos, y luego me centré en terminar los niveles que me faltaban de un juego, así fue como sin darme cuenta me dormí...

¦———————————————————————¦

**//—¿Entonces si vendrás? —preguntó la voz del otro lado de la línea. //**

—Ya te dije que lo voy a pensar—dije molesto mientras chasqueaba la lengua.

**//—Bien, bien, no te molestes, mándame un mensaje si te decides, adiós Aomine—fue lo único que escuché antes de que se cortará la llamada. //**

Dejé el celular sobre la cama, estirando mi cuerpo y dando un gran bostezo, me levanté con pereza de la cama para dirigirme a la cocina por algo de comer, tendría que cocinar.

¦———————————————————————¦

El olor a cigarrillos, perfumes mezclados con sudor y alcohol inundaba el lugar, la música sonaba a un volumen mayor del que un ser humano podría soportar, claro que esto no molestaba a la gente, ya que todos se movían al ritmo de la música, haciendo suyas las vibraciones que se colaban en su cuerpo. El lugar era una completa locura, muchas luces de colores adornaban el lugar, acompañando así la danza de todos aquellos que esa noche deseaban pasarlo bien, y claro yo era uno de ellos.

Seguí mi camino a través de la gente, moviéndome, cantando y saltando con ellos, sentía el efecto del alcohol recorriendo mis venas y mi vista estaba algo desenfocada, escuchaba la música y los gritos de las personas taladrando mis oídos. Busqué con la mirada a mis amigos, pero sabiendo como eran seguramente estarían follando en algún lugar de este enorme edificio, que por cierto contaba con tres pisos, todos ellos con distintos estilos, por esa razón mucha gente se juntaba aquí.

Me dirigía a la barra por otro vaso, no importaba si mañana no recordaba nada, seguramente la noche carecería de algo interesante de todas maneras. Cuando logré atravesar a toda la gente, me apoyé en la barra, donde me atendió una mujer pelinegra con poca ropa y curvas exuberantes, pero no tenía demasiado pecho, no me llamó la atención en lo más mínimo, le pedí Vodka y ella se dio la vuelta para servirme. 

Ya con el vaso en la mano, lo miré detenidamente, ese líquido transparente que fácilmente podría asemejarse al agua me llamaba a beberlo, reí no sabía cuánto había bebido hasta ahora, pero seguramente era demasiado, no tomaría el vodka de esta manera si no lo estuviera ya.

Sin pensarlo mucho me tomé todo el Vodka de un solo sorbo, sentí mi garganta arder lo que me hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza por un momento, solté un quejido y dejé el vaso en la barra, miré a mi alrededor, apenas era capaz de ver bien, pero no le tomé mucha importancia. Me levanté o eso intenté, ya que estaba un poco mareado por el alcohol y mantener el equilibrio se me estaba haciendo difícil, más con en ambiente encerrado ahogándome, luego de unos intentos más logré pararme, claro sí de alguna manera estar apoyado en la barra cuenta cómo pararse. Vi cómo la gente seguía bailando y decidí que bailar otro poco no me haría mal, me serviría para estar en movimiento y no quedarme dormido ahí tirado en la barra, como pude caminé hasta la pista otra vez, ya me iba acostumbrando así que no se me hizo tan difícil llegar, al haber tanta gente era simplemente fácil mantenerte en pie.

Si ponía un poco de atención, podía notar que había gente en estados peores que el mío, podía notar también como muchos estaban bajo los efectos de lo que debe ser alguna droga. Estaba algo aburrido y como no había señal de mis amigos buscaría una pareja, no sería malo divertirme con alguien en este lugar, seguí paseando entre la gente, hasta que llegué al centro de la pista, el cual a diferencia de lo que pensaba estaba algo vacío. Vi como un par de chicas comenzaban a coquetear conmigo, yo solo les sonreí eran muy bellas, pero no era lo que estaba buscando para esta noche, comencé a bailar, era bueno bailando, por lo que no haría el ridículo, al menos eso esperaba.

Llevaba un buen rato bailando, sentía el sudor recorrer por mi cuerpo y el efecto del alcohol se había ido un poco, a diferencia de antes el centro de la pista se encontraba repleto, pero aún seguía bailando solo. Dejé de moverme, estaba algo cansado, y necesitaba ir al baño, otra vez comencé a caminar a través de la gente, solo que esta vez sin bailar, me sentía muy cansado. Cuando por fin salí del tumulto de personas sudadas con olor a sexo y alcohol, llegué a una especie de pasillo, donde suponía que estaban los baños, no me equivocaba, entré notando que este estaba casi vacío. Me miré en el espejo, estaba rojo y algunos cabellos se pegaban a mi frente por culpa de sudor, di la llave, al instante el agua comenzó a salir y puse mis manos debajo, esta estaba helada, pero eso era justo lo que necesitaba.

Metí la cabeza bajo el chorro consiguiendo refrescarme un poco, luego cerré la llave, y pasé la mano por mi cabello intentando peinarlo un poco. En ese mismo momento algunas risas se escucharon, miré a través del espejo. Fijándome en que eran dos chicos que parecían estar en condiciones como la suya, seguramente irían a follar, no le tome más importancia y seguí tratando de acomodar mi cabello, el cual noté que ya tenía que cortar, estaba mucho más largo de lo que lo acostumbraba a tener, cuando terminé salí del baño, aún estaba algo cansado, por lo que me dirigí a la barra directamente.

Cuando llegué me atendió una chica de cabello verde algo corto, tenía un buen par de pechos, quizás le podría coquetear un poco, al instante se dio vuelta, dejando el vaso frente a mí, iba a darle una sonrisa coqueta, pero se fue rápidamente para atender a otro chico. Chasqueé la lengua, y comencé a tomar esta vez más calmado, aún debía encontrar a Satsuki.

Unos minutos después sentí como alguien chocó contra mí, casi tirándome del taburete en el que estaba sentado, me di la vuelta con el ceño fruncido listo para enfrentar a quien me chocó, notando a un chico pelinegro quien parecía estar algo ebrio, relajé un poco mi expresión, tampoco tenía ganas de comenzar una pelea o algo parecido, iba a dar la vuelta e ignorar lo que pasó, pero una voz me llamó la atención.

—Lo siento, está algo ebrio...—dirigí mi mirada, notando a un chico que me sonreía en forma de disculpa.

En mi rostro se formó una expresión de sorpresa, _era el pelirrojo de la cafetería..._


End file.
